<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just for show..? by TekstelArt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28746153">Just for show..?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TekstelArt/pseuds/TekstelArt'>TekstelArt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, just some fluff and our fav arasaka bodyguard saving the day, thats it thats the fic, this is dumb jskadlglgajsdg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 14:15:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>668</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28746153</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TekstelArt/pseuds/TekstelArt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>From a Tumblr prompt</p>
<p>"I need you to pretend we're dating"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Goro Takemura &amp; Female V, Goro Takemura/Female V</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>107</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Just for show..?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They still had some time, scouting the area they have already marked the important areas for later.<br/>
In a few hours the parade would start and she would be hunting down the snipers.<br/>
But for now she just watched the area. Takemura doing the same not too far away.<br/>
That was, until she felt an arm casually slung around her shoulder. She turned her head and was met with the grin of a dude she's never seen before. Not particulary handsome and definietly overstepping all the boundaries.<br/>

“You look like you could use a date for the parade”<br/>

She shrugged his arm off her should but that didn't seem to impress him much, he just leaned into the railing in front of her, still giving her that self satisfied smirk.<br/>

“Not interested.”<br/>

She tried to ignore him and turned around to continue her observations when she realized he was still standing behind her.<br/>

“Aww c'mon, 'm sure I can give ya a good time.”<br/>

He was persistent and she did not have the patience for this.<br/>

“Take a hint dude, fuck off.”<br/>

“That aint how you talk to nice guys like me, 'm not a creep y'know, just gimme a chance.”<br/>

She whipped out her phone bringing up her messaged and opening the chat with Takemura who was currently scouting the other end of the alley.</p>
<p>'Emergency, need you here asap'<br/>
[Read 16:45]</p>
<p>'What happened? Are you hurt?'<br/>
Takemura [Sent 16:45]</p>
<p>Well, he certainly replied quickly. The dude continued rambling some nonsense about her just giving him a go. She stopped listening when it became apparent he was not leaving her alone anytime soon.<br/>
The mission couldn't afford her to cause a scene so she did the next best thing she could think of and began typing again.</p>
<p>'Need you to pretend we're dating, some weirdo won't leave me alone'<br/>
[Read 16:46]</p>
<p>Minutes passed, no reply.<br/>
V sighed, it was a stupid idea but worth a shot at least. She turned back facing that dude again and was just about to speak when a strong arm was wrapped around her waist and tightly pulled her into the warm and firm frame of the former Arasaka bodyguard.<br/>
Before she could react she felt his soft lips on her temple and his fingers faintly digging into the skin of her hips before ever so softly moving along her sides, not much but clearly more than neccesary for their little show.</p>
<p>Huh.</p>
<p>“I apologize for my delay. You have not been waiting for too long I hope?”<br/>

His voice was so soft, V was almost certain she has never heard him like this before and it certainly did funny things to her stomach.<br/>
She glanced to her right and saw him giving her a soft smile before turning to the guy in front of them with a cold expression. She had to admit, it was intimidating. He stood like a predator, despite the tenderness he expressed towards her just mere seconds ago.<br/>

“You are wasting your efforts here.”<br/>

Takemura did not wait for the guy to reply and instead began to walk off, his arm still wrapped around V's waist in a tight grip.<br/>
V had to remind herself that this was for show but it was hard to deny the way his hand on her skin made her feel. Some part of her did not like the idea of the touch ending. Some deeper part of her began wondering what his hand would feel like on other parts of her body.<br/>
She slapped herself mentally for that train of thoughts and barely registered that Takemura has stopped walking and was now looking at her.<br/>

“Are you alright?”<br/>

There was this softness again and she couldn't look at him with the way her face reddened. She wasn't even sure what made her react that way, maybe it was his gentle tone, or maybe it was the hand that was still casually resting on the curve of her waist...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>tekstelart.tumblr.com</p>
<p>Honestly this is just a dumb thing I thought of when I saw that prompt and it's also probably ooc as fuck but have some Goro protecting V anyway</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>